The Fury of Beast Boy
by Green Gallant
Summary: Post Things Change. Angry and resentful for what Slade had done to her. Beast Boy cuts himself off from the outside world and transforms into an entirely different person. Who can help him? BBrae friendship implied BBTerra.


Author's Note: I kind of wrote this to help me vent a little about something. And I have to say it really helped. It didnt turn out quite the way I thought it would but I think it turned into something better. Ever since he last saw Terra. Beast Boy had become bitter and solitary. Choosing to work out in the gym rather than talk to his friends. He was till angry at Slade for what he had done to Terra. This is that outcome. Enjoy.

The Fury of Beast Boy

Summary: Beast Boy isolates himself from the rest of his team channeling his deep seeded anger and resentment toward Slade through working out in the gym. Will his anger and bitterness alienate him from the rest of his team?

In the months that passed after the "Things Change" incident. Beast Boy continues to harbor his anger at Slade for turning Terra into the person she now is. He's spent most of his time alone, choosing solitude and worked out in the gym to vent his anger making him stronger and faster than before. He's gone into intense daily workouts that serve as his escape from the real world. He's become more aggressive in the past few days to the point where being in the same room as him is unbearable for most of the other Titans. The girl known to him as Terra had expressed that she no longer wanted him pursuing her. Regrettably he honored those wishes and has focused more on his training. He's just not the same the person. Robin has learned to stay out of his way and lets him have the gym to himself. Beast Boy was working at one of the weight machines intensely concentrated on his work. There was a knock at the door, a tray of food was slipped in and set down on the floor. Mashed potatoes, peas, carrots & steamed broccoli with an energy drink. The door closed, Raven walked up the hallway having given him his lunch. Beast Boy had given up tofu in favor of actual food. He hardly speaks to anyone anymore, emotionally cutoff from the rest of his team and only assists them when he's needed in stopping a criminal. Most people are afraid of him. He's strong enough to pick up a car now and throw it. He is not someone to mess with. It's hard to believe that a few months earlier he was this chipper, wise cracking, good-natured teenager. Now all that's left is bitterness and resentment. Robin has thought about asking him to leave the team, and has approached him a time or two about taking time off. Beast Boy has turned him down both times saying that he's fine. He has grown a lot bigger in the past couple of months. Most of them wouldn't speculate that he'd ever be the same person again. That part of him has died. The old Beast Boy is gone, now there is only Beast Man.

For the past couple of weeks they have worried about his well being, especially Raven. Whether sympathy or friendship she worried about him. Something had to be done. One night Raven decided to approach him on the rooftop. It was one of the few times he was out. He was watching the city as it was starting to turn to night. She stood there for a moment without saying anything. She was going to, but at the last minute decided to say nothing. He looked somewhat peaceful to her. She didn't want to spoil it for him and turned away.

"Something you want to say?" he asked.

"I was going to." she said.

"Ever since meeting Terra again, I've been going through some changes." He said.

"Its understandable." She said.

"For the longest time I wanted her back but…she didn't want Me." he said.

"That may not have been Terra. It could have been an entirely different person who looks like her." she said.

"That's a possibility. Still…that doenst make it any easier." He said.

"I know." She said. There was a moment of silence between them. They felt the wind blow past them.

"She could still return." Raven said.

"That's always a possibility." He said a smile played at his lips.

She detected a hint of happiness in his tone. She smiled at this knowing that he still held hope.

"If there's anything I've learned its to never give up on hope." She said.

Beast Boy held his necklace in his hand and smiled at the picture of him and Terra.

"I think I may have forgotten that." he said.

"Terra's still out there Beast Boy, and I'm sure that wherever she is, she's thinking of you."

He turned around and faced her. For the first time in months she saw him smile.

"Thanks Raven." he said.

"You'll see her again, who knows? She may even have her powers by then." She told him.

His flashed a crooked smile at her he was back to his old self. She smiled back at him. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder the way he towered over small Empath.

"Thanks Raven, I really needed that." he said.

"Your welcome." She replied.

"I think I'll go get some sleep. I don't think I'll be needing those weight machines anymore." He said as he headed toward the door.

"Good night." Raven said.

"Night." he waved without looking at her.

She continued watching him until he shut the door to the stairwell behind him.

"Sweet dreams." She softly spoke.

Raven turned back toward the ledge and looked out at the city on this peaceful and quiet night. Down in the streets of Jump City, up a street corner at an apartment building not far from the school. The young blonde girl was asleep in her bed. She slept soundly on her side and stomach with her right arm hanging off the side of the bed. She nuzzled her head into her pillow as she snoozed. The window to her bedroom was open; the wind was blowing softly against her silk curtains. Over on her desk was a little yellow communicator and in her closet was a black belly shirt and yellow hot pants. And sitting next to the communicator were a pair of goggles.

The End?

Well, what did you think? Not bad for about 20-30 mins work. Be sure to leave a review let me know what you think. Please Review now.


End file.
